


Nurse Maid

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [122]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Deep fucking, Fantasy Fulfillment, Impossible Sex, Jarvis' Protocols, Knotting, M/M, Maids, Oral Knotting, Overstimulation, Reality Bending, Rimming, Roleplay, Sounding, Vibrators, like all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael is still so rung out from yesterday he feels hung over, and possibly a little sex drunk...Jarvis offers to take care of him, since Peter had to work...It, may not have ended up being the scene originally intended but by god was it the one they both needed and enjoyed





	Nurse Maid

Jarvis, for the most part, was playing nurse maid. “Sir, careful,” he had to catch the glass before Michael dropped it, “Perhaps breakfast in bed would have been better?”

“Just- feel really hungover, that's all. Still kinda tired.”

“Yes, sir, and since nothing pressing is occurring, why don't we take this back to bed where there's no chance of breaking glass.” Jarvis glared in annoyance when a few protocols triggered, shutting them down and shaking his head as the bulge in his pants started fading back to the smooth suit line while he set the breakfast on a tray. “Come along, sir. Back to bed.”

Michael yawned and mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, “I'm alright, just- feel, really rung out. God, that, yeah, need to put a restriction on that... as much as I don't want to it needs to be there for safety.”

Jarvis smirked, already setting up the time restrictions for future scenes, “Perhaps, next time, the maid won't be a teasing little shit that can't follow orders.”

“Can't really blame her, the punishments look fun as hell,” Michael smirked as he finally gave up and followed after, yawning.

“The purpose for punishments are to deter...”

“Oh, I know, doesn't mean it does though.” Michael smirked as he settled back in bed, smiling at the kiss Jarvis pressed against his temple before putting the tray across his lap. “You know- I'm still really, loose. You check everything before putting me to bed yesterday?”

“It appears to be an unforeseen effect of the vibrations and sever overstimulation, your body is keeping prepared in the case that I pounce again.”

Michael moaned, “Pounce away, J. Anytime.”

Jarvis smiled at him as he lifted his chin and kissed his lips, “Perhaps later, sir, for now, eat your breakfast. And please mind the cup. Wouldn't want any messes, would we?”

Michael smirked, “J, I- can't remember a whole lot, like conscious recall, yesterday... did the mess ever get cleaned up?”

“Of course, sir. Young sir has a thing for... poking the maids, it seems.”

Michael chuckled, “He takes after you. Sorry I missed it.”

Jarvis smirked, “You haven't missed much, sir, merely her cleaning up the mess. Would you, like her caring for you today? She is quite good at care giving as well.”

Michael licked his lips, “I prefer maids with a- what did you call it? Extra bit?”

“Would sir prefer one with a bit extra as well? Or- standard extra bits?”

“Not going to lie, I like the sharper angles,” Michael shrugged as Jarvis smiled and nodded before heading for the closet. “Oh, my standard uniform doesn't require a cage or ring, by the way.”

Jarvis stilled as he pulled the door shut, “Understood, sir. Any other uniform variations?”

“Just, love the feeling of stockings.” Jarvis chuckled and nodded as he pulled the door shut. Michael blinked at his lap, a little amused and annoyed at his stiffening cock, “I am honestly surprised you aren't taking a vacation after yesterday...”

“I could assist with that if you wish, sir,” Jarvis appearing from the closet made Michael lick his lips, eyes trailing up as Jarvis attempted to shift the dress down over his own obvious erection. “Forgive the, enjoyment of working for you. I was informed you preferred it non-restrained.”

Michael was not going to end up eating breakfast... he crooked a finger at him, smirking as Jarvis tentatively stepped toward him, before pointing to the floor beside the bed as he shifted the tray from his lap, “So, any restrictions?”

“None, sir. Shall I alleviate your stress?”

Michael shifted so his knees were over Jarvis' shoulders, “I hear you have some- very unique and sought after qualifications.”

“Oh, sir merely has to say what he wants, I will happily oblige.”

“Well, seeing as how the other masters of the house wrecked me yesterday, I supposed a thorough pipe cleaning is in order.”

Jarvis' eyes lit up, “How thoroughly would you like, sir?”

“Oh, very thorough. If I can think, you're not doing it thoroughly enough.”

Jarvis slid his tongue out, it changed to a long slender line before he pulled it back into his mouth, “Any objections, sir?”

“Not a fucking one.”

Jarvis leaned forward, slipping his mouth down his cock before Michael twitched at the feeling of that long slender tongue tapping against his shaft before it slithered up and pressed into him. “Sir, shall I continue?”

Michael gasped, “Fuck, it's- like, fuck, don't stop, please. Fuck, I know why Peter likes this now.”

“Sir, please remember to breathe,” Michael gasped at the feeling of Jarvis pulling out, “or I will have to stop.”

“No no no please, keep, do that again, please.”

“I thought you'd be interested in cock fucking,” Jarvis grinned as Michael felt him slip back in with a much more forceful thrusting. Jarvis grabbed him when he nearly fell backward. “Sir, shall I continue to plug you when you come or pull out to allow ejaculation?”

“Have- have to let it out, can't, can't keep backing- backing it up, bad for- Oh god, Jarvis, don't stop!”

Jarvis smirked as he snapped his tongue and reeled it back in time for Michael to come down his throat, “Now, on to the other pipes, sir.”

Michael fell back, panting once the suction stopped, humming as Jarvis held his legs open, “J, thorough cleaning, thorough deep cleaning.”

“Of course, sir.”

“And make it- extra big.”

“Shall I relax you while I do so, sir?” Jarvis kissed at his thigh, making him tremble at the soft vibration leading from the press against his skin.

“Yes!” Michael fell back, hands burying in Jarvis hair as he shook and whined, “Thicker, deeper. Fuck, yes,” he fell limp, eyes rolling as he felt him slowly crawling deeper, “So deep-”

Jarvis' eyes glowed arc blue as Michael's fell closed as he continued to squirm, “Prepare, sir.”

Michael shifted with each near area explored, “Pre- pare?”

Michael's thighs snapped around Jarvis' ear, his voice crying loud and high as the rotating started, “Too much sir?”

Michael was curled around his head, his muscles refusing to unclench as he pumped load after load into Jarvis' face and hair. “Fuck,” was finally whimpered when he was left with no strength to do anything save fall back and stare with sightless eyes as Jarvis continued to crawl deeper inside him.

“Sir, we're not finished just yet.”

Michael was beyond any sensation when he saw Jarvis stand up to look at him, “Can't, feel my legs...”

“Don't worry, sir. Merely stunned nerves from overstimulation. We've been through this before.”

Michael blinked, a dazed smile on his lips as he tiredly brought his arms up to where Jarvis was looking down at him, “All the pipes.”

“Of course, sir, I never leave any job half done. We still have the upper section left and of course we must flush all the pipes to ensure they're properly clean.”

Michael smiled as Jarvis shifted up his skirt before he shook his head, “Need- gag, don't wanna damage you.”

“Oh, don't worry, sir. I won't be thrusting, and you won't be able to bite.” Michael fell limp, letting Jarvis hold his jaw open and slip his hard cock between his lips before he blinked at the swelling, he whined in confusion, “Shhh, sir. Don't fight the knot.” Michael relaxed and swallowed hard a few times as he felt Jarvis begin to creep down his throat, “Sad I can't keep the erection... can't do a properly cleaning with it though. This- this part might be the boring one, sadly. Can't risk vibration with your jaw wedged flush against my knot. That would be rather unpleasant for both of us.”

Michael smiled, wagging a finger in circled and clenching his throat when the shaft started rotating in it. “Ah, so smart, sir. Never would have- suggested, no- need proper cleaning, can't be soiling it before we've properly cleared the pipes.” Jarvis shook off that look he gets right before a 'misfire' before he composed himself, though his synthesized breathing seemed increased. “Now, sir. Swallow, and take a deep breath.” Michael was trying to smile, but his mouth was held so wide he could feel himself drooling around Jarvis' oversized knot, “Hold it for a moment, won't you? It can, help ease the- new experience.”

Michael could feel him slithering around in his stomach for fuck's sake, all the experience was just- so enjoyable. “I'm going to- flush the pipes, sir.”

Michael's eyes rolled back, his hips jerked as Jarvis started filling his stomach with come, “Now, this- well, you were the one to bring wanting all the pipes cleaned. And I never leave a task incomplete.”

Michael's jaw tensed, held to wide to do more than draw his lips back at the feeling of Jarvis sliding past his stomach, wetness beginning to dribble from his spread legs, “No worries, sir, I'm- using your natural anatomy to assist is all. Best to keep the one way system one way, after all.”

Michael's eyes watered with how hard he was clenching his jaw as the gushing started, “Sir, snap if you wish me to discontinue the flushing.”

He could feel the tears falling, everything was new, unique, even too much but he wasn't at the point of wanting it to stop... not even as he felt Jarvis slithering his way even deeper. “Sir, you have no idea how much I just want to-” Michael's teeth ached when Jarvis' hips twitched, “Forgive me, I- so many different ways I could offer for enjoyment, so many different protocols, and some- I'll never get a chance to even offer for the safety of my charges, yet- here I am.. stimulating your prostate, one of the most stimulating pieces of human anatomy, with my cock, that's buried in your mouth.”

Michael's eyes wouldn't work when he finally pulled himself out of the orgasm that seemed to have slammed into him so suddenly he'd thought he'd passed out, but there he was, Jarvis still tapping his cheek and buried down his throat so far he could actually feel it when his ass clenched at the teasing. “I do believe, I've fulfilled one of your fantasies quite efficiently, wouldn't you, sir?”

Michael just drifted as he felt Jarvis thickening as he fucked in and out of his hungry hole, “I'm quite pleased with the result, sir. Could we fulfill another, soon?”

Michael's hand curled, making Jarvis' thrust slow before he nodded it as he fell limp, eyes drooping shut...


End file.
